La esperanza del Fuego
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Tras ser casi asesinado, la vida de Naruto cambia completamente: Más fuerte, más veloz y más inteligente. Ritsuko y Kaguya, estarán allí para ayudarle. Naruto... Él es un caso único: mago entre Shinobis... la voluntad del fuego reencarnada. Rikudo, camina nuevamente, entre los hombres. y él será: La esperanza en un mundo corrupto.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Quizás ya se dieron cuenta, quizás no. Pero hemos cambiado el nombre de usuario, ahora no es "Diego y Laura"; sino que ahora es "Maestros de las Sombras"**

 **Notas:**

+Naruto tendrá el **Ten no Metsuryū Mahō** **(** _Dragón Slayer del Cielo_ **)**

+Sera un Naruto x Kaguya x Sakura x Fem-Bijus.

+Naruto tendrá **Raiton** y **Fūton**.

+Naruto tendrá el **Byakugan, Tenseigan,** **Sharingan, EMS, Rinnegan, y Sharinnegan**.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Prologo**

 **:::::::::::**

Cada **10** de Octubre era igual, para Naruto: Ese era su cumpleaños, pero en lugar de recibir obsequios, recibía insultos y golpes. Los únicos que querían al pequeño eran los dueños de un restaurante de Ramen llamado "Ichiraku Ramen", en el cual Teuchi y su hija Ayame, atendían a Naruto, prácticamente gratis y le daban obsequios. A ellos no les importaba que Naruto poseyera a Kyūbi, ya que ellos diferenciaban entre el carcelero y el encarcelado.

Sin embargo, para los otros aldeanos y algunos Shinobis de distintos rangos, eran el mismo y lo perseguían para golpearlo, llamándolo "Niño-Kyūbi"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ahora mismo, Naruto podía ver como su hogar ardía, presa de las llamas, con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a huir, escapando de la turba, que buscaba matarlo.

Sin embargo, entro en el llamado "Bosque de la muerte"; luego de mucho correr, acabo frente a una cueva, sintió como sus pies se cansaban y cayó frente a una cueva, estaba muy cansado y la pérdida de sangre, había sido demasiada.

Naruto vio como una pareja ANBU cayó ante ellos eran Inu (Kakashi) y Neko (Yugao); los pocos a los cuales, podía llamar "amigos".

— ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! —Grito Kakashi enfadado.

— ¡Háganse a un lado, ANBU! —Grito un Jōnin— ¡Permítannos acabar con el demonio! —Kakashi y Yugao cubrieron a Naruto, no tenían como correr o curar a Naruto. Solo podían esperar a matar a toda la turba, para luego correr con Naruto, hacia el hospital.

— " _Kakashi"_ —Susurro Yugao, ambos miraron como discretamente, el Chakra de Kyūbi, curaba al pequeño.

Un Shinobi comenzó a realizar un Jutsu, pero Kakashi también lo hizo, gracias a su Sharingan— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran lanzar sus Jutsus, la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Desde la cueva cercana, apareció un lagarto de gran tamaño, tenía alas de murciélago, un cuello largo, su cabeza parecía la de un cocodrilo o lago asi, caminaba sobre sus patas traseras y sus patas delanteras eran largas.

— ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué es eso?! —Pregunto un aterrado aldeano.

— **¿Qué te pasa humano?** —Hablo la criatura, con cierta diversión en su voz— **¿Nunca habías visto una dragona?** —Pregunto con una voz claramente femenina. Algunos aldeanos comenzaron a gritar.

— **¡Katon: Hōusenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cenizas Ardientes)** —Los Shinobis, atacaron al dragón, el cual fue rodeado por una gran nube de ceniza; los Shinobis mordieron, pero el dragón aleteo y las explosiones del **Katon no Jutsu** , acabaron con la vida de sus usuarios.

—Eso fue muy estúpido por parte de ellos —Murmuro la dragona blanca, para luego mirar a Naruto. Yugao y Kakashi, se pusieron muy nerviosos, no importaba el cómo, pero tenían que salvar al hijo de sus Senseis— _"Kaguya-Sama"_ —Susurro la dragona. En eso, apareció el Hokage, junto con un gran número de ANBUS.

— ¡¿Un dragón?! —Se preguntó Hiruzen alterado y muy nervioso— ¡Inu, Neko, vi un gran pilar de fuego desde mi oficina! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—Unos Ningen atacaron al niño y a los enmascarados, yo defendí al pequeño, por ser el guardián de Kaguya-Sama y Rit-Chan —Murmuro la dragona, un tono maternal.

— ¿Kaguya-Sama? ¿Rit-Chan? —Preguntaron los humanos, sin entender nada.

— **Este pequeño, es el Jinchuriki de Kyūbi** —dijo la dragona, tomando al niño aun inconsciente y colocándolo sobre su lomo — **Lo que pocos saben, es que las Bijus, son todas hembras y tienen una forma humana, gracias a su padre: Rikudo Sen'nin. El pequeño, no solo es el guardián de esa Gaki que me ocasiono varios dolores de cabeza** —A todos les salió una gota tras sus cabezas, pocas veces se ha charlado con un dragón y pocas veces, el dragón te revela que un ser de gran poder, es en realidad una mujer o llama a esa mujer "Gaki, dolor de cabeza" — **Naruto-Kun, es también el guardián, de… la madre de Rikudo, a quien ustedes deben de conocer como "Usagi Megami"** — La pareja ANBU y el Hokage temblaban, ellos conocían la leyenda de Usagi Megami, pero, en caso de ser real… — **Mi nombre es Rina, líder del Clan Ryu, fui el contrato de invocación de Rikudo Sen'nin y soy una de las pocas dragonas mágicas, que aun existimos en el mundo.**

— ¿Dragones mágicos? —Pregunto Hiruzen sorprendido— ¿Estás diciendo que tú posees la Dragón Slayer Mahō? —La dragona asintió.

Naruto despertó y luego de que le contaran lo que ocurrió, Naruto comenzó a bombardear a la pobre Rina con preguntas.

— **Naruto-Kun** —dijo la dragona — **Deseo enseñarte mi magia: Ten Metsuryū Mahō (Magia Dragón Slayer del Cielo)… ¿Qué dices? Serias muy poderoso.**

—No deseo ser poderoso, Rina-Chan —dijo Naruto, sorprendiéndolos a todos —Solo deseo que la gente me reconozca por ser Uzumaki Naruto, no por ser el contenedor de Ritsuko-Chan.

— ¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación, Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto Yugao.

—No —dijo Naruto —Ritsuko-Chan y Kaguya-Chan, se mostraron ante mí —Naruto llevo una mano a su nariz, cuando sintió como algo de sangre, salía de la misma.

Yugao y Kakashi, se comprometieron a entrenar a Naruto, asi como Rina. Asi mismo, Hiruzen, dijo que contarían con ayuda, dicha ayuda, vino en forma de una ANBU llamada Ryūzetsu. Naruto dijo, que Ritsuko y Kaguya, le mostraban algunos Jutsus y con entrenamiento, él podría replicarlos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 años después; Campo de Examen; Academia Shinobi**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Daremos inicio a la prueba Shinobi! —dijo Iruka —Frente a cada participante, encontraran 5 maniquís. Los 2 primeros tendrán que demostrar puntería, usando sus Shuriken o Kunais. Los 2 siguientes, tendrán que demostrar su Taijutsu y el último tendrán que usar un Jutsu.

Uchiha Sasuke, fue el primero en pasar: Su lanzamiento de Shuriken y Kunai, fue perfecta, luego sus puños literalmente se encendieron en fuego e hizo gala del Taijutsu de su Clan: El **Hiken** y finalmente, respiro hondo— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** —La esfera de fuego, carbonizo el maniquí.

El siguiente fue Rock Lee, quien lanzo perfectamente sus Shuriken y Kunai, hizo gala de golpes simples pero poderosos de su Taijutsu, se puso frente al maniquí, retiro sus vendrás, lo lanzo al cielo de una patada— **¡Kage Buyō! (Hoja Danzante)** —Lee apareció debajo del maniquí y le pateo en el vientre, lanzándolo al suelo y creando un cráter, pero salió tranquilo y fresco como una lechuga.

El último, fue Naruto. El lanzamiento de Shuriken y Kunai, fue perfecto, todo gracias a su Kaguya, quien le proveyó del **Sharingan**.

— **¡** **Tenryū no Kagitsume** **! (** **Garra del Dragón del Cielo** **)** —Naruto, lanzo al maniquí al aire, rodeo sus piernas de magia de viento y pateo al maniquí, partiéndolo a la mitad y luego aplasto la cabeza del maniquí.

Todos estaban en silencio, mudos, algunos aterrados, otros sorprendidos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Al Día Siguiente**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la puerta de la academia; aparecieron los equipos: los equipos del **1** al **6** , eran equipos, conformados por los hijos de los miembros del Concejo Civil.

Equipo **7** : Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.

Equipo **8** : Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino.

Equipo **9** : Hyuga Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee.

Equipo **10** : Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chōji.

 **.**

 **.**

— _**¡**_ _S_ _ **í**_ _!_ —Fue el vitoreo **x 4** , entre: Naruto, Ritsuko, Kaguya y Rina, quien había permanecido en el hombro de Naruto, con un tamaño muy pequeño... todo ese tiempo.


	2. La Prueba de Kakashi

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La Prueba de Kakashi**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El día anterior, se habían reunido con su Sensei, quien les dijo que realizarían una prueba y que tendrían que estar, en el campo de entrenamiento, a las **9:00** am.

— **9:00** am —refunfuño Sakura —Él dijo a las **9:00** … no dijo a las **9:30**.

—Niisan siempre hace lo mismo —Murmuro Naruto, mientras que leía un pergamino en el cual, había copiado algunas lecciones de Kaguya, Ritsuko, Yugao o Kakashi.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Dobe? —Pregunto Sasuke, algo molesto.

—Él siempre llega tarde a cualquier reunión —dijo Naruto —A él pueden decirle a las **7:00** am (por ejemplo) y llegara a las **9:30** am o quizás a las **10:00** am.

 **::::::::**

 **9:00**

 **::::::::**

—Hola chicos —dijo Kakashi "sonriente" —Lamento la demora… Pero me perdí en el camino de la vida —dijeron Kakashi y Naruto al unísono —Hola, Naruto.

—Hola, Inu-Niisan —dijo Naruto sonriente.

—Naruto, por favor llámame: "Kakashi-Sensei", cuando estemos en los entrenamientos… del… equipo 7 —dijo Kakashi, nervioso.

 **Recuerdo**

Kakashi, se encontraba ante el Consejo de Konoha.

—Kakashi —dijo Danzo —Nosotros, el Honorable Consejo de Konoha… —Kakashi dejo de escuchar.

— _¿Honorable?_ —Pensó Kakashi — _¿Qué tan honorable es enviar a una turba, para matar a un niño?_

—Asi que ya sabes Kakashi —dijo Koharu —Tu misión será entrenar exclusivamente a Uchiha Sasuke.

—Entrenar a Sasuke, entendido —dijo Kakashi — _No sin antes, descubrir las afinidades de Naruto y Sakura y darles un entrenamiento exprés._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

— ¡Sensei! —Le grito Sakura, Kakashi salió de sus pensamientos—Lo… lo lamento ¿Puede decirnos, cual es la prueba?

—Hai —dijo Kakashi —Su misión, será quitarme estos cascabeles —Kakashi enseño los cascabeles y los ato en su cinturón —Tienen que venir hacia mí, como si quisieran matarme... ya que yo me defenderé, para que ustedes no consigan los cascabeles, necesitaran un cascabel, para antes del mediodía o no almorzaran.

— _Tal y como lo dijiste, Ritsuko-Chan_ —Pensó Naruto, comunicándose telepáticamente con su Kitsune — _Inu-Niisan, no está actuando calmado, esta serio y... ¿A quién le importa si no almorzamos? Yo traje mi almuerzo_ —Naruto escucho a Ritsuko reírse dentro de su mente, al igual que Kaguya.

—Pueden usar cualquier Jutsu que conozcan, con tal de arrebatarme los cascabeles —dijo Kakashi—Y… ¡Comiencen! —Sasuke y Sakura desaparecieron —Creo que te enseñe a ocultarte… ¿verdad Naruto?

— ¿Listo, Niisan? —Pregunto Naruto, sacando un Kunai, Kakashi saco un libro. Naruto lanzo el Kunai. Kakashi esperaba listo, para esquivarlo— **¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Multi Clones de Sombra)** —Donde antes solo había un Kunai, aparecieron miles.

— _¡Rayos, no sabía que Naruto, conocía ese Jutsu!_ —Antes de usar el Kawarimi, con un tronco.

— _Ya lo esperaba de ti, Inu-Niisan_ —Pensó Naruto, desapareciendo en un **Shunshin** de hojas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Hizo que Kakashi retrocediera, solo con un par de Kunais_ —Pensó Sasuke sorprendido— _Lo mejor, será moverme._

— _¡Wow!_ —Pensó Sakura— _¡Naruto es fantástico, eso fue increíble!_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otra localización de la aldea…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una silueta huía de la torre del Hokage y a su espalda el Fūin no Sho (Pergamino de Sellos), la silueta era perseguida por los ANBU, aunque, la silueta les llevaba mucha ventaja.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sin embargo, la explosión fue tan fuerte, que incluso el equipo **7** , la escucho.

Kakashi se encontraba ante Sakura, pero dejaron su batalla, al escuchar la explosión y fueron a ver, que pasaba.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesino Eléctrico)** —Escucho la silueta, cuando vio una mano envuelta en Raiton, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo que salto no fue sangre, sino que fueron astillas.

— ¡Vaya! —Dijo la silueta— ¡¿Quién diría que en lugar de ser los ANBU, sería el niño Kitsune, quien vendría a detenerme?! —Se alcanzaban a ver algunos cabellos plateados, pero el ladrón, llevaba una máscara como la que usaba Kakashi y un turbante sobre su cabeza, además de ropas negras.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto Iruka, quien acababa de arribar, como todos— ¿Quién usa ropas negras a plena luz del día?

—Alguien que no desea ser descubierto —dijo Sasuke enfadado— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —El Uchiha lanzo una esfera de fuego, contra su adversario.

— ¡Sasuke, no! —Grito Kakashi, pero ya era tarde— ¡El pergamino!

— **¡Kawarimi!** —Exclamo el adversario y Sakura quedo en su lugar a punto de recibir el Jutsu de Sasuke, de frente.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Ryu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dragón del Vacío)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando un dragón de viento, que extinguió el Katon no Jutsu, en lugar de hacerlo más grande.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Dobe?! —Pregunto Sasuke molesto.

— ¡¿Qué creo que estoy haciendo?! —Pregunto Naruto enfadado, dejando salir su Chakra y magia, antes de tomar a Sasuke por el cuello de su camisa— ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TU?! ¡CASI MATAS A SAKURA! —Sasuke no contesto, sencillamente el Chakra de Naruto era mayor que el suyo. Mayor por mucho. Naruto, sin decir nada, miro a Kakashi este asintió y el rubio y el Jōnin de cabello plateado, fueron junto con los ANBUS, en busca del ladrón del pergamino, Kakashi, vio entonces, las enseñanzas de Rina— **¡** **Tenryū no Kagitsume** **! (** **Garra del Dragón del Cielo** **)** —Naruto cargo magia en su puño, golpeo a su adversario en la nuca, dejándolo medio muerto a causa del golpe y tomando el pergamino.

— **¡B** _ **u**_ **e** _ **n**_ **g** _ **o**_ **l** _ **p**_ **e** _ **,**_ **N** _ **a**_ **r** _ **u**_ **t** _ **o**_ **-** _ **K**_ **u** _ **n**_ **!** —dijeron Rina, Ritsuko y Kaguya, felices.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Distrito Uchiha; 8:00pm.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke llego a su hogar, estaba enfadado, ese Dobe, había acabado con el ladrón del pergamino y solo por eso, se habían convertido en Genin, era estúpido. ¿Cómo era posible, que él, Uchiha Sasuke, acabara siendo Genin, gracias a ese Baka de Naruto? Además: ¿Por qué se había quedado quieto en lugar de perseguir a su adversario?

— _Bueno_ —Pensó Sasuke — _El entrenamiento apenas ha iniciado, ya más adelante, podre robar todos los Jutsus del Dobe y si se niega a dármelos… entonces, solo se lo pediré al Consejo._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Al día siguiente; Campo de Entrenamiento 7; 18:00**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi había despedido a Sakura, con un pergamino de **Doton Jutsu** , con el cual ella podría entrenar.

Mientras que él se centraba en Sasuke y en el hijo de su Sensei.

Envió un **Bushin** a que le enseñara algunos **Katon no Jutsu** a Sasuke.

Mientras que él le enseñaba a Naruto a: escalar arboles con Chakra, caminar sobre el agua con Chakra y algunos **Raiton no Jutsu**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Templo de Tsukuyomi**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _ **Es la primera vez, que Naruto-Kun, utiliza su Dragón Slayer Mahō, desde que la consiguió y según parece, es muy efectiva**_ —Pensó Tsukuyomi — _ **El Plan funciono, Naruto-Kun cambiara este mundo.**_

 _ **(N/A: ¿Cómo piensan que Sakura y Naruto, deberían de enamorarse?)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Usaremos Jutsus de videojuegos, además de los Canon.**

 **::::**

 **03**

 **::::**

Para gran sorpresa de Naruto y de sus Senseis: Kakashi, Yugao y Rina. Sakura apareció en la mansión Namikaze, donde ahora vivía Naruto.

—Hola, Naruto-Kun —dijo Sakura sonrojada y apenada, por aparecer asi de improvisto, en la casa de su amigo.

—Ho… hola, Sakura-Chan —dijo Naruto— ¿Necesitas algo?

— ¿Sensei se encuentra aquí? —pregunto Sakura, Naruto asintió y le dejo pasar.

—Inu-Niisan —dijo Naruto —Sakura-Chan, te busca.

—Ho… hola, Sakura ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —Pregunto Kakashi, Sakura miraba, como detrás de su Sensei, Naruto se dirigía hacia el campo de entrenamiento privado de sus padres y comenzaba a entrenar con una ANBU de cabello lila (Yugao), una chica de cabello rojo de unos **16** años (Ritsuko) y una chica de cabello blanco de unos **17** años (Kaguya).

— ¿Ah? — La Haruno reacciono— Lo… lo lamento Sensei —Sakura se disculpó, por no colocarle atención y comenzó a contarle, sobre sus avances en Doton no Jutsu. Kakashi le sonrió.

—Ven, vamos a ver tus avances —dijo Kakashi, mientras que iban al patio, donde estaban Naruto y las chicas.

—Disculpe, Kakashi-Sensei —dijo Sakura —Pero… ¿Quiénes son ellas?

—Me temo que ese es un secreto y no puedo decírtelo Sakura, solo Naruto, Yugao y yo, deberíamos de estar aquí, tu no deberías siquiera de haberlas visto —dijo Kakashi, a Sakura le parecía muy extraño, ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas y porque Vivian con Naruto? —Bueno Sakura, yo te atacare y tú te defenderás —Sakura asintió, Kakashi realizo sellos de manos— **¡Doton: Ganseki Shuriken no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Shuriken de Tierra)** — **4** Shuriken's hechos se alzaron desde el suelo y salieron hacia Sakura.

— **¡** **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi** **!** **(** **E. Tierra: Escudo de Tierra)** —Sakura reacciono rápidamente, realizo sellos, golpeo la tierra y un escudo se alzó ante ella, protegiéndola del Jutsu de Kakashi.

— **¡** **Doton: Doryū Taiga** **!** **(E. Tierra: Flujo del Río de Tierra)** —Kakashi, creo un rio de lodo, sobre el lugar donde Sakura, estaba de pie, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Sakura cayó y vio a Kakashi saltando sobre ella, con un Kunai en mano. La Haruno reacciono rápidamente, lanzando Shuriken's hacia Kakashi.

— _Muy bien, Sakura_ —Pensó Kakashi, quien retrocedió —Muy bien, ahora: Esquiva y ataca —Sakura asintió— **¡Doton: Doryuso no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Lanzas de Tierra)** —el suelo bajo la peli rosada, tembló y ella salto, evitando ser empalada por unos picos que salieron de la tierra.

— **¡** **Doton: Rokku Hanmā** **!** **(** **E. Tierra: Martillo de Roca** **)** —Sakura ataco y justo en ese instante, Kakashi fue succionado por un tornado, salió más despeinado de lo que ya estaba y con sus ropas desarregladas.

— **Lo lamento, Kakashi** —dijo Ritsuko.

—No te preocupes, Ritsuko-San —dijo Kakashi —De no ser por ese Jutsu, Sakura podría haberme matado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llego la hora de cenar.

—Disculpen la pregunta, pero: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Pregunto Sakura, a Ritsuko y Kaguya, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera incómodo.

—Mi nombre es Otsotsuki Kaguya —dijo la albina sonriente —Soy amiga de Naruto-Kun. Ella es Ritsuko.

—Kaguya-Chan —dijo Naruto sonriente —No es bueno mentir —Naruto le conto sobre los orígenes de Kaguya y Ritsuko: La albina, era una mujer con el estatus de deidad, que ella fue Shinju, que era la madre de Rikudo, que fue una parte de Jubi.

Le explico que Ritsuko era Kyūbi y que Shinigami, las había encerrado en su interior, originalmente.

El rubio lo explico de una forma, que a Sakura más bien le causo curiosidad, antes que miedo hacia alguna de las Ōtsutsuki, asi que les realizo algunas preguntas sobre sus vidas y ambas contestaron.

— ¡Rayos, ya anocheció! —dijo Sakura, se habían distraído tanto con la charla, que no se dieron cuenta de que había anochecido y para colmo, había una tormenta eléctrica —Oye, Naruto-Kun… —Sakura se sonrojo— ¿Te molestaría si me quedo solo esta noche aquí en tu casa?

—No me molesta, no te preocupes, puedes usar una de las habitaciones —dijo Naruto sonriente. Mientras que Ritsuko y Kaguya se tragaban los insultos y las ganas de matar a Sakura. Aunque ambas amaran al rubio, eso no significaba que él, fuera a ser solo de ellas **2** , sino que él necesitaría formar un Harem para poder reconstruir el Clan Uzumaki y Sakura no parecían ser mala persona.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto le dio su habitación a Sakura, quien vio como Kakashi e Yugao, iban a sus respectivas habitaciones. También vio como Naruto se metía a su habitación con Ritsuko y Kaguya. Lo cual solo le hacía desear estar en el lugar de cualquiera de ellas **2**.

Mientras tanto en las sombras de la habitación del rubio, una silueta era apenas diferenciable.

— _ **Más le vale a ese Gaki, no ir a tocar a Okasan**_ —Pensó la silueta, mirando fijamente a Naruto, Kaguya y Ritsuko— _**¡Okasan!**_ —Grito en un pensamiento, pero sin moverse— _**¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!**_ —La usuaria del Byakugan, se subió sobre Naruto besándolo, al igual que Ritsuko. Antes de bajar los pantalones del rubio.

 **Eso es lo que pasa cuando tu hijo (En el caso de Kaguya)/tío (en el caso de Ritsuko) de al menos 10.000 años, te espía.**

 **(Próximo capitulo: ¿Misión en Nami? ¿O misión de espionaje en Iwa?)**


	4. Shisaigan (Ojo de Sacerdote)

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Usaremos Jutsus de videojuegos, además de los Canon.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Shisaigan (Ojo de Sacerdote)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zetsu, había visto y hecho muchas cosas, que se calificarían como algo malo:

* Manipular a Indra para iniciar una batalla entre los Uchiha y los Senju, para que algún Shinobi de algún bando, consiguiera el Rinnegan y asi, poder liberar a su madre.

*Manipular a Madara para que tomara las células de Hashirama, despertara el Rinnegan y usara el Gedo Mazo.

*Manipular a Madara y Obito, para darle el Rinnegan a Nagato y crear Akatsuki.

*Asesinar a varios Shinobis de diversas aldeas, para experimentar y conseguir otros Rinnegan, pero no funciono.

Pero ninguno de sus actos, lo preparo para lo que veía: Su madre, su amada progenitora, estaba en ese instante desnuda, amando y siendo amada, por un descendiente de su idiota sobrino Ashura…

¿Cómo reaccionarias, si ves a tu madre y tu padrastro…? ¡¿Y ÉL QUE HACIA EN ESA HABITACIÓN EN PRIMER LUGAR?!

—Zetsu-Kun —dijo Kaguya, luego de un frenesí de amor intenso de unas 5 horas (de tortura) para Zetsu —No deberías de espiar a Otosan y Okasan… —De entre las sombras, salió Zetsu. Naruto ya había visto varias imágenes de pensamientos de su hijastro, pero no esperaba verlo en persona. Entonces, inicio una conversación aireada entre el hombre/planta y Kaguya.

El rubio, la pelirroja y la albina se vistieron, antes de que los otros habitantes de la casa llegaran. Kaguya se apresuró a explicar quién era Zetsu y luego le ordeno contarle, lo que había estado haciendo esos **10.000** años.

Zetsu conto que luego de que ella fuera encerrada, se le ocurrió, que si el Rinnegan de su hermano mayor, la había encerrado en la luna (Chibaku Tensei), solo el Rinnegan podría liberarla, asi que manipulo a Indra, luego a otros descendientes que pronto se hicieron llamar: Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki; hasta que Madara despertó el Rinnegan.

—Hace unas horas, sentí el Chakra de Okasan y también un Chakra que combinaba los Chakras de los descendientes de Indra y Ashura y… —Zetsu se sonrojo —Los encontré aquí.

—Bueno, Zetsu-Chan, Naruto-Kun es mi Jinchuriki; ya que les prometí a los Kotoamatsukami, que había aprendido mi lección —explico la albina sonriente —Y que la humanidad merecía ser libre… además… —la mirada de Kaguya se ensombreció —…Los Kamis le han dado a tu Otosan, un nuevo Dojutsu, necesito que entre todos descubramos sus funciones, ya que es posible que los Kamis, no solo me hayan perdonado, sino que deseen que combatamos a Momoshiki.

— ¡¿Combatir a Momoshiki?! —Grito Zetsu aterrado, antes de volverse pálido del terror ante las palabras de su madre.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos se fueron a dormir, Kaguya utilizo un Jutsu de su invención, para que todos cayeran dormidos y descansaran lo que necesitaran. Volvieron a despertar a las **8:00** am.

Como cada mañana en la mansión Namikaze, Yugao hacia el desayuno y todos desayunaban calmados.

Tras el desayuno, bañarse y arreglarse; Naruto, Ritsuko, Kaguya, Sakura, Yugao, Kurenai, Anko, Ryūzetsu, Kakashi y Zetsu. Fueron hacia el campo de entrenamiento **7**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 7**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Según parece, llegamos a buena hora —dijo Naruto sonriente.

—Bueno Naruto-Kun —dijo Ritsuko sonriente —En lo que llega Sasuke, probemos ese Dojutsu: Lleva Chakra a tus ojos —Naruto hizo lo ordenado por la Kitsune, pero cerro sus ojos. Al abrirlos, eran dorados y tenían la forma de un remolino.

 **(N/A: El Símbolo de Uzushio o el Mangekyō de Indra pero dorado)**

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto Sakura asombrada, por el poder ganado por su compañero (hacia el cual, comenzaba a tener _ciertos_ sentimientos)

— **Es el Dojutsu de Naruto-Kun** —dijo Kaguya dando un paso al frente, cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos tenía el Rinnegan. Naruto se sorprendió bastante, luego ella tomo una forma similar al Jūken: pies separados, una mano estirada al frente y otra atrás.

— **Okasan es la usuaria original del Chakra** —aclaro Zetsu — **Y es la usuaria original de los 3 Dojutsu: Byakugan** , **Sharingan** y **Rinnegan**.

—Aquí voy, Naruto-Kun —dijo Kaguya sonriente— **¡** **Hyaku no Reitekina no Shōgeki** **! (Cien golpes espirituales)** —Kaguya, comenzó a lanzar golpes con la punta de sus dedos, formando un Chakra Mesu (Bisturí de Chakra)

Para Naruto, todo se veía lento y podía ver la trayectoria del ataque de Kaguya, asi que pudo repeler los golpes y contraatacar con el Bunken (Puño Espectral), el Taijutsu de su Clan.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Sasuke apareció, justo cuando Kaguya y Ritsuko desaparecían en un Shunshin.

—Muy bien —dijo Kakashi —Hoy, les tengo un ejercicio —Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, colocaron atención —Tendrán que escalar un árbol.

— _¿Escalar un árbol?_ —Pensó Sasuke — _Vaya estupidez_ —Naruto y Sakura estaban en la misma línea de pensamientos, sobretodo porque ellos ya sabían hacer eso.

—Pero, sin manos —dijo Kakashi. Naruto y Sakura sonrieron, ellos ya sabían hacerlo.

— ¡¿Sin manos?! —Grito Sasuke enfadado— ¡¿Y entonces como se supone que escalaremos el árbol?! —Naruto se acercó a un árbol y comenzó a subirlo, llevando Chakra a sus pies— ¡Dobe! — Le llamo Sasuke— ¡Te ordeno que me enseñes a hacer eso!

—Es sencillo Sasuke —dijo Naruto, mientras que bajaba del árbol —Lleva Chakra a tus pies, tendrás que hacerlo varias veces, es un ejercicio que te ayudara a controlar tu Chakra —Mientras que Sasuke, se disponía a superar al rubio; Yugao llevo a Naruto y a Sakura, hasta un lugar apartado y allí, encontró un campo de entrenamiento, donde habían varios maniquíes.

—Muy bien niños —hablo Yugao —Su prueba será, la de derrotar a estos maniquíes, solo usando sus Jutsus elementales, ustedes dos, deben de trabajar como un equipo, deben de trabajar en pareja; ya que es obvio que Sasuke nunca trabajara en equipo con ustedes, eso causa una brecha y si la brecha se vuelve muy grande, podrían fallecer en una misión verdadera.

Naruto saco sus Katanas, para mejorar su Jar'Kai en este entrenamiento, además de algunos Jutsus **Fūton** y **Raiton** , que necesitaban una rápida mejoría.

Sakura saco un Kunai, para mejorar su puntería, también mejoraría sus Jutsus **Doton**.

 **(N/A: Hace algunas horas, nos llegó un MP de un usuario, con una idea para este fic, pero dejaremos que ustedes lo decidan: ¿Resucitar a Mikoto y Kushina; y colocarlas en el Harem?)**

 **(N/A 2: ¿Poner a una Haku pervertida en el Harem?)**


	5. Misión en Nami

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Usaremos Jutsus de videojuegos, además de los Canon.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Misión en Nami**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de realizar una serie de misiones estúpidas, los últimos 2 meses; el equipo 7, se presentó ante el Hokage.

—Buen trabajo, recuperaron a Tora —dijo Hiruzen, mientras que el felino era entregado a la esposa del feudal y ella salió de la habitación feliz —Iruka, ¿Qué otras misiones, tenemos para el equipo **7**?

—"Arrancar maleza"; "afeitarle la espalda a un anciano" — comenzó a leer Iruka— "limpiar baños"; "Cuidar al hijo de…"

— ¡Hokage-Sama! —Grito Sasuke— ¡Le ordeno, que nos entregue una misión de un mayor nivel, yo soy un Uchiha y no tengo porque, estar siendo el sirviente de nadie!

—Sasuke, no le hables asi a Hokage-Sama —dijo Kakashi, tomando a su alumno por el hombro.

Definitivamente, para Hiruzen, era como ver a Fugaku y vaya que de niño, siempre fue un dolor de cabeza, ese mocoso.

—Bueno, quizás esto les interese —dijo Iruka —Es una misión rango C: consiste en escoltar a un arquitecto, hasta Nami no Kuni.

— ¿Escoltarle? —Pregunto Sakura.

—Asi es, ha pedido ayuda para deshacerse de posibles bandidos o asaltantes, que aparezcan en el camino —leyó Iruka.

— ¡Tomaremos la misión! —dijeron Sasuke y Kakashi.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No paso mucho tiempo, para que conocieran a Tazuna, salieron de la aldea, tomaron el camino largo y en la playa, tomaron un bote pequeño, remaron hasta Nami, una vez allí, comenzaron a caminar.

— _¿Un charco?_ —Se preguntó Naruto, antes de activar el **Shisaigan** — _Por cierto, Kaguya-Chan, ¿Cómo fue que supiste del Dojutsu, antes que nosotros?_

— _ **Porque vi a Shinigami-Sama, entrar en tu habitación y obsequiártelo**_ —dijo Kaguya.

Del charco, salió una pareja de hombres. Uno de ellos, alargo una mano metálica y con su garra de metal, despedazo a Kakashi.

— _Utilizo un_ _ **Kawarimi**_ —Pensó Naruto, pocas cosas escapaban al **Shisaigan**. Saco un pergamino y de él, saco una Katana, con la cual bloqueo una garra de metal de su rival, realizo un giro, se puso a la espalda de su rival y le decapito con su Katana— _Sasuke, perece tener al otro, controlado_ —Pensó Naruto, viendo cómo Sasuke, se enfrentaba a su rival, con los pocos movimientos de Taijutsu, que tenía. Pero pronto cambio de opinión, cuando vio al rival, tomar a Sasuke del cuello y lanzarlo contra un árbol, para poder golpearlo con más fuerza— **¡Fūton: Repusshō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma de Viento Violento)** —Exclamo Naruto, cargando Chakra Fūton en una mano y luego estirándola, un vendaban paso por en medio de Sakura y Tazuna, golpeando y elevando al otro enemigo, Naruto salto y le lanzo varios Shuriken, antes de que una esfera de fuego de Sasuke, acabara con su rival.

—Gran trabajo, Naruto, Sasuke… Sakura —dijo Kakashi, Sakura cerró los ojos esperando su regaño —Gran trabajo protegiendo a Tazuna-San, sin embargo tenemos que hablar —dijo Kakashi, mirando de reojo a sus enemigos caídos —Ellos, son los hermanos demonio, son Nukenin de rango Chūnin de Kiri, la misión especificaba que enfrentaríamos solo POSIBLES, asaltantes, pero con esto, la misión sube de rango C a rango B —Explico Kakashi a sus alumnos.

— ¡Eso no importa Kakashi! —Dijo Sasuke— ¡Yo soy un Uchiha, soy el más fuerte de Konoha y nadie ni nada puede detenerme!

— ¿Tú que dices, Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto Sakura, tenía miedo, pero no podía comprometer la misión.

—Si deseas realizar la misión, entonces yo te cubriré, Sakura-Chan —dijo Naruto y la chica de ojos jade lo abrazo.

—Verán —dijo Tazuna —Nami no Kuni se encuentra en un estado de pobreza, ya que un hombre llamado Gatō, se ha hecho con el control de Nami y ha subido tanto los precios, que no tenemos para comer, hay pobreza por doquier y… solo… solo el puente que estoy construyendo, puede evitar que Gatō siga haciendo lo que él quiera.

—Bien, seguiremos adelante —dijo Kakashi— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —Pakkun se dirigió hacia Konoha, para dar el aviso. El Equipo **7** y Tazuna, siguieron su camino, todos se mantenían alerta, desgraciadamente, aún eran casi niños y luego de algunos metros, bajaron la guardia — ¡Al suelo! —todos se agacharon; vieron una Zanbatō clavarse en un árbol, sobre ella un hombre de cabello y ojos negros, vendas sobre la boca, correas sobre el pecho y un pantalón de motivo de niebla —Momoshi Zabuza, Kiri no Kijin.

—Sharingan no Kakashi —dijo Zabuza, antes de bajarse de su Zanbatō, tomarla con solo una mano y lanzarse contra Kakashi.

Kakashi saco su Tantō de sus épocas como ANBU y bloqueo el tajo de Kubikiribōchō.

Zabuza lanzo un sablazo tras otro, Kakashi hacia lo que podía, para bloquearlo, pero se veía superado.

—Rayos —Pensó Kakashi —Si esto sigue asi, perderé.

—No es divertido enfrentar una Katana, contra un Kunai, ¿verdad Kakashi? —Dijo Zabuza, guardando su Kubikiribōchō — **¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Catarata)** —Zabuza, lanzo una gran ola de agua.

— **¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Catarata)** —Kakashi replico el Jutsu de Zabuza, creando un anillo de agua. Zabuza se molestó, se lanzó contra Kakashi, dándole un golpe en el vientre, Kakashi se puso de pie e iniciaron una batalla de Taijutsu encarnizada, hasta que Zabuza le golpeo en la frente— **¡Suiro no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Prisión de Agua)** —Kakashi, quedo encerrado en una burbuja de agua —Veamos que hacen tus Genin, Kakashi… **¡Mizu Bushin! (Clon de Agua)** — **3** Bushin de Zabuza aparecieron.

— **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra)** —Sakura coloco sus manos en el suelo, un dragón de tierra surgió, atrapando al **Bushin** de Zabuza entre sus fauces y aplastándolo. Ella fue la primera en acabar con su oponente.

— **¡Raiton: Hiraishin! (E. Rayo: Jutsu del Dios Trueno)** —Naruto lanzo su Raiton Jutsu, preciso y letal.

Pero era Sasuke, quien tenía problemas, ya que el **Bushin** de Zabuza le alcanzo por el cuello y estaba estrellando su rostro contra la tierra, pero Naruto apareció detrás del Bushin de Zabuza y le enterró su Katana en la espalda, haciéndole desaparecer.

—Sasuke —le llamo Sakura —Tenemos que trabajar como un equipo —El Uchiha asintió.

—Tengo un plan —dijo Naruto, mientras que explicaba el plan. Al finalizar, se lanzó contra Zabuza, quien le dio una patada en el vientre y lo lanzo por la tierra— ¡Aun no estoy vencido! —dijo Naruto buscando entre sus cosas y lanzándole a Sasuke una Fuma Shuriken.

Sasuke la tomo y la lanzo, pero Zabuza, la atrapo, a pesar de que había otra Shuriken, la cual esquivo.

La segunda Shuriken era Naruto, quien con su Katana, bajo al punto de ir a cortar el brazo de Zabuza, pero el Shinobi Gatana, quito su brazo, deshaciendo el Suiro no Jutsu y liberando a Kakashi.

Cuando Zabuza se preparaba para seguir, cayó al suelo fruto de un par de Senbon en su cuello, por acto de un ANBU de Kiri, quien se llevó su cuerpo.

—Bueno —dijo Tazuna— Creo que lo mejor, sería ir a casa, ustedes necesitan descansar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de algunos minutos en casa de Tazuna, descubrieron que Zabuza seguía vivo. Cuando Kakashi, se disponía a entrenarlos, alguien toco a la puerta era Guy, con su equipo.

Kakashi explico la situación y decidieron iniciar el entrenamiento.

Entre las cosas de Naruto, había un pergamino, que hablaba del "Seikuken" un estilo de Taijutsu del Clan Uzumaki.

—Muy bien chicos —dijo Guy —El ejercicio que realizaran será el siguiente: Tenten, Neji, Sakura y Sasuke, llevaran Chakra a sus pies y escalaran este árbol, mientras que Lee, dará 200 patadas, con estas bellezas puestas —Guy enseño un par de pesas para los tobillos.

—Guy Sensei —dijo Naruto, llevando en la mano un pergamino.

—Naruto, ¿Qué llevas allí? —Pregunto Guy interesado.

—Es… es un estilo de Taijutsu de mi clan, el Clan Uzumaki, pero… no consigo descifrarlo —dijo Naruto.

—Déjame ver —dijo Guy, quien estudio el pergamino por varios minutos —Bueno… parece tener ciertos paralelismos con el Juken Hyuga, necesitas ser muy veloz —Guy saco un pergamino, dejo caer algunas gotas de sangre y luego de una bola de humo, saco un maniquí, Guy volvió a leer el pergamino y entre Naruto, Guy, Ritsuko y Kaguya (estas 2 ultimas, desde el interior del rubio) descifraron los golpes y patadas, asi que Naruto comenzó a practicar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron algunos minutos, todos siguieron con su respectivo entrenamiento, pasaron las horas, el sol comenzó a ocultarse y todos se fueron, el último, era Naruto, quien se quedó allí, para poder practicar por más tiempo el Taijutsu de su clan.

Naruto cayo agotado y se quedó dormido, mientras que en su subconsciente, Ritsuko y Kaguya lo consentían y curaban, sus heridas por el desgaste mental, eran peores a las físicas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto no tardó mucho en despertar, encontrando una manta sobre su cuerpo y ver a una chica cerca de él, la cual recogía hierbas.

—Hola —dijo la chica de cabello negro, ojos castaños y Kimono rosa —No quise molestarte, vi que estabas dormido, aunque no es una buena idea dormir a la intemperie, podrías enfermarte.

—Sí, estaba entrenando y caí agotado —contesto Naruto, mientras que doblaba la manta y la devolvía a la chica —Gracias por eso, ¿puedes decirme que haces?, si no es molestia —La chica le sonrió.

—Un amigo está enfermo y… estoy recogiendo hierbas medicinales, para curarlo —dijo la chica, mientras que ambos recogían plantas.

— ¿Vives aquí? —pregunto Naruto.

—Sí, me mude con mi padre a Nami no Kuni, cuando tenía unos seis años, mi padre falleció y… ahora vivo con mi amigo —dijo la chica —Creo que no nos hemos presentado: Yuki Haku.

—Uzumaki Naruto —dijo el rubio.

—Bueno, creo que tengo todo lo que necesito —dijo Haku.

—Oye, Haku-Chan —dijo Naruto, la chica de cabello negro volvió su cabeza hacia él —Si lo deseas… puedo ayudarte, puedo ser tu amigo.

—Naruto-Kun— inicio Haku— ¿realmente das tu amistad…?

—No —dijo el rubio —Pero puedo ver que ambos hemos perdido a alguien especial y nuestras infancias no fueron fáciles.

—Es verdad —dijo Haku sonriente, dándole un abrazo —Sí. Si quiero que seamos amigos, bueno, me tengo que ir Naruto-Kun, Sayonara.

— _**¡Ya se fue!**_ — Grito Ritsuko celosa— _**¡Y deja de imaginar su trasero!**_ —Los rayos del sol mañanero, comenzaban a verse en el horizonte.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Puente**

 **:::::::::::**

Kakashi y Guy se enfrentaban a Zabuza.

Mientras que Sakura, Lee, Neji y Tenten, enfrentaban a un par de Shinobis que venían con Zabuza.

Kakashi y Guy se enfrentaban al Shinobi Gatana.

Mientras que Sasuke, estaba encerrado en una construcción de Hyoton del "compañero" de Zabuza.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Casa de Espejos**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Haku-Chan! —escucharon Sasuke y Haku, mientras que Naruto entraba a la casa de espejos, por el techo.

— ¡Naruto! —Grito Haku, saliendo de un espejo y abrazándolo. Sasuke no entendía nada, pero aun asi, le lanzo una patada a Haku.

Patada que Naruto bloqueo y luego de eso, le dio una patada a Sasuke, rodeada de Chakra **Fūton** , dejándolo desmayado.

Kakashi realizo el Raikiri y se lanzó contra Zabuza, pero antes de llegar al Shinobi Gatana, la Saya de una Katana lo detuvo.

—Naru… Naruto —dijo Kakashi sorprendido— ¿Por qué…?

—Gatō y sus hombres, llegaron, Kakashi-Sensei —dijo Naruto, señalando al hombre de baja estatura, rodeado de muchos asaltantes y Nukenin.

—Mátenlos —dijo Gato, mientras que los hombres, se lanzaban contra el equipo **7** , Zabuza y Haku.

— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** —Exclamo Naruto, creando un Bushin. Ambos realizaron sellos— **¡Fūton: Jūha Sho no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Oleada Descomunal)** —El original lanzo una oleada de viento, que lacero los cuerpos de sus rivales.

— **¡Tenryū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo)** —Grito el Bushin, lanzando un puño, contra un par de enemigos.

Zabuza se lanzó con su Kubikiribōchō, consiguiendo matar a Gatō, pero cayó muerto por un matón de Gatō.

— **¡Hyoton: Koriryū no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Dragón de Hielo)** —Grito Haku y de su brazo surgió un dragón que mato a una pareja de enemigos.

— **¡Chidory!** **(Millar de Aves)** —Grito Kakashi, su mano derecha fue rodeada de rayos, antes de lanzarse contra un rival, atravesándole el pecho.

— **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra)** —Grito Sakura, mientras que un dragón de tierra, barría con sus enemigos.

— **¡Konoha Senpu! (Huracán de la Hoja)** —Gritaron Guy y Lee, pateando a sus enemigos.

— **¡** **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** **!** **(Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas** **)** —Grito Neji, usando su Juken.

Tenten, saco una espada de entre sus cosas y comenzó a matar a sus rivales, a diestra y siniestra.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gato estaba muerto y con él, su imperio de opresión. Entre las cosas de Gatō, encontraron millones en joyas, lingotes de oro, etc.

Luego de ayudar, los Shinobis de Konoha se fueron, junto con Haku.

 **El Gran Puente Naruto, estaba terminado.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Usaremos Jutsus de videojuegos, además de los Canon.**

 **:::**

 **6**

 **:::**

Tras dicha misión del equipo 7, Hiruzen ordeno a un escuadrón ANBU, investigar seriamente a los clientes, no deseaba que volvieran a clasificar mal una misión y enviar (por error) a un equipo Genin o Chūnin a su muerte.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por petición de Naruto e Hiruzen, Haku se quedó a vivir en el hogar del rubio, quien aceptó gustoso de que su amiga, pudiera estar con una "familia" (Claro, si familia se le puede llamar a tener una novia deidad, una novia Kitsune, las 4 alumnas de tu madre y dos amigas, en casa).

Naruto llego a casa, con Haku; al entrar en la casa, vio a Kurenai y a Yugao entrenando a Sakura.

—Chicas —les llamo Naruto —Ella es Haku-Chan, nos conocimos en Nami, por petición de Ojisan, ella se quedara aquí en la casa.

Kurenai, Yugao, Ryūzetsu y Anko se presentaron, diciendo ser las maestras de Naruto y sus guardianas. También se presentaron Ritsuko, Kaguya y Rina.

Aunque a Haku le resultaba extraña esta… "familia". Claramente, podría tener una familia, al lado de Naruto, asi que acepto quedarse a vivir en la mansión con él.

Naruto le dio una habitación a Haku y en la tarde, Ryūzetsu y Kurenai, llevaron a Sakura y a Haku a comprar ropa.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de las compras, Haku acepto ayudar a Naruto y Sakura, para los próximos exámenes Chūnin en los cuales, ellos se presentarían.

Exámenes que, podrían cambiar para siempre la concepción que el mundo tendría de Orochimaru, Danzo, Suna o inclusive: De Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke se encontraba en su hogar, estaba buscando algo sobre Kenjutsu, ya había visto el Kenjutsu de Naruto, en su enfrentamiento contra Zabuza y no permitiría que ese Dobe, le superara, además deseaba saber más sobre ese Dojutsu. Asi mismo, necesitaba un maestro de verdad, Kakashi no era lo suficientemente poderoso, como para adiestrarlo, no.

Él era Uchiha Sasuke: era el último Uchiha; Konoha debería de estar a sus pies; todos los Jutsus deberían ser suyos; solo él podía conseguir poder. Él necesitaba poder cuanto antes…

Necesitaba ser tan poderoso como Itachi, necesitaba derrotar a Itachi, costara lo que costara.

—Sasuke-San —dijo una voz.

Sasuke tomo un Kunai— ¡¿Quién está allí?! —Pregunto Sasuke— ¡Muéstrate! —De entre las sombras salió Homura.

—Sasuke-Sama, deseo ayudarlo, en su búsqueda —dijo Homura.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunto Sasuke interesado. Koharu también apareció.

—Danzo-San, es uno de los Shinobis más poderosos que esta aldea pudo llegar a concebir —dijo Koharu —Danzo dirige la división ANBU de NE, permita, que él lo entrene y le aseguro, que se volverá muy poderoso.

—Eso espero —dijo Sasuke —Llévenme, con el tal Danzo —Homura y Koharu asintieron y lo sacaron de su casa, lo montaron en una carreta y le taparon el rostro, luego de un largo viaje, llegaron— ¿Un bosque? —Sasuke, Homura y Koharu caminaron un par de metros, hasta encontrar a un par de ANBUS de máscaras blancas, con el símbolo "NE"

—Danzo-Sama los espera —dijo uno de los ANBUS. Homura, Koharu y Sasuke, entraron en la base, bajaron algunos pisos, hasta llegar a una oficina. El rostro de Sasuke, estaba pálido. Acababa de ver a un grupo de niños matandose, pero bueno, a ver quién era el supuesto Danzo.

En una oficina encontró a un hombre de cabello negro, vendas sobre el ojo derecho, un Kimono negro/blanco y llevaba un bastón.

—Uchiha Sasuke —dijo Danzo —Homura y Koharu, me han pedido que te entrene, antes de que inicien los Exámenes Chūnin.

— _¿Exámenes Chūnin?_ —Se preguntó Sasuke. Vio a Danzo, extenderle una hoja de papel— ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?

—Se llama "Papel de Chakra" —dijo Danzo —Lleva Chakra a ese papel —El papel se arrugo y luego se quemó — _Interesante_ —Pensó Danzo —Iniciaremos con **Katon** y luego, pasaremos a **Raiton**.

— ¿Iniciaremos? —Pregunto Sasuke sin entender, un par de ANBUS cayeron a espaldas del Uchiha y uno de ellos le coloco una mano en el hombro.

—Ven con nosotros, nosotros te adiestraremos —dijo el ANBU. Sasuke siguió a los ANBUS, lo llevaron hasta un Dōjō de entrenamiento —Yo realizare Katon Jutsu y mi compañero Raiton Jutsu —Sasuke asintió.

—Y yo los copiare con mi Sharingan —dijo Sasuke.

—Algo más —dijo el segundo ANBU —Te adiestrare en Taijutsu —Antes de poder reaccionar, el Uchiha se llevó un golpe en la mejilla y luego otro golpe en el vientre, que le hizo escupir sangre.

— _Espero que sobreviva al entrenamiento_ —pensó Danzo — _De no ser asi, siempre puedo usar sus células… o en el mejor de los casos…_ —Sonrió — _Puedo… sí, creo que es hora de que el "proyecto amanecer" de inicio._

 **(N/A: ¿Qué desean que pase en el próximo capítulo?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Usaremos Jutsus de videojuegos, además de los Canon.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **7: Exámenes Chūnin**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se despertó, después de escuchar mucho ruido en el patio asi que fue a ver, se sorprendió al ver a las chicas en una terma, pero… La mansión no tenía termas o quizás su madre las había hecho poner y sencillamente él, no se había dado cuenta o…

—Hola chicas —les saludo Naruto, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, aunque podía imaginarlas perfectamente —Disculpen ¿Pueden decirme, que fue ese ruido que escuche?

— **Naruto-Kun** —le hablo Kaguya — **¿Por qué no te colocas un traje de baño y vienes con nosotras?** —Kaguya se acercó a él y le beso en los labios. Naruto tuvo que abrir sus ojos, los cuales pasearon por los cuerpos de sus chicas, el rubio solo pudo desmayarse, después de una fuerte hemorragia nasal y casi podía jurar, escuchar a Kaguya, Ritsuko, Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, Ryūzetsu, Sakura y Haku, burlándose de él.

Naruto despertó y paso a las aguas termales con sus chicas, la charla fue amena y mejoro, cuando un grupo de Kage Bushin del rubio, fueron a llevarles comida.

—Naruto, Sakura —les llamo Kurenai, quien se puso de pie, para salir del agua, dándole a Naruto, una perfecta vista de su escultural cuerpo —Los Exámenes Chūnin se acercan, no lo olviden.

—Hai —dijeron ambos.

 **Semi-Lemon**

Poco a poco, las chicas se fueron retirando, menos Haku, Ritsuko y Kaguya.

—Prométenos que tendrás mucho cuidado en los exámenes —pidió Haku nuevamente. Naruto se acercó a la usuaria de hielo y le tomo ambas manos.

—Sabes bien, que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir en estos exámenes —dijo Naruto y Haku asintió, eso era a lo que ella le temía tanto —Pero… no tendré de que preocuparme, siempre y cuando, sepa que todas ustedes, estarán allí mandándome sus fuerzas, mientras que yo, este realizando la prueba —Haku le abrazo y le beso en los labios; Ritsuko le beso en cuello y Kaguya le quito el traje de baño, al rubio.

Naruto se separó y creando un par de Tensei Bushin, pudo dedicarse a Ritsuko, besando su cuello, acariciando su espalda.

Mientras que Ritsuko acariciaba la anatomía del rubio.

Kaguya lamia la hombría de su novio

Haku hizo a un lado a Kaguya y lamio la anatomía del rubio, para luego ser detenida por la mano de su novio.

Mientras que un Bushin tomaba a Kaguya y otro a Ritsuko.

En resto de la noche solo se escucharon los gemidos de una usuaria del hielo, una Kitsune cariñosa y una Megami enloquecida por amor.

 **Fin del Semi-Lemon**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La noche anterior, fue buena y Naruto solo pudo copiar un par de respuestas, pero las otras se quedaron en blanco.

Hace poco habían entrado en un bosque, tenían que encontrar un equipo, con el pergamino del cielo y a eso se dispusieron.

—Muy bien —dijo Naruto —Sasuke, usa tu Sharingan, para poder prevenir a un posible… ¡Cuidado! —Sasuke miro al frente y salto, para evitar ser atrapado por una serpiente, que se lanzó contra Naruto— **¡Fūton: Jūha Sho no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma de Ola Bestial)** —Naruto movió rápidamente su mano derecha, lanzando una corriente de aire/viento.

Su rival, una Kunoichi de Kusa, esquivo perfectamente el Jutsu de Naruto.

—Nada mal, Naruto-Kun —dijo la Kunoichi sonriente— ¡! () —Una poderosa corriente de viento, fue hacia el equipo 7.

— ¡Sasuke, no! —Le llamo Naruto, pero el Uchiha no le escucho.

— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Grito Sasuke, lanzando un chorro de fuego, que fue alimentado por el Jutsu de su oponente, quien acabo con el cuerpo quemado y aun asi, se puso de pie— ¿Quién eres?

—Solo… solo soy alguien, que ha estado esperando, para verte en acción, Sasuke-Kun —dijo su oponente, realizando un extraño sello de mano, alargando su cuello y mordiéndolo.

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —Naruto reunió Chakra Fūton en su mano derecha y la movió, lanzando su Jutsu, consiguiendo atrapar a su oponente y que saliera golpeado.

—Uzumaki… Naruto —Murmuro su oponente, Naruto se lanzó contra él, pero el pelinegro se movió y aun asi vio como el árbol fue casi cortado de un solo golpe —Interesante...

— ¡Orochimaru! —Gritaron Jiraiya, quien lideraba un grupo ANBU —Salgan de aquí, jóvenes.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, siguieron su camino.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron **3** días y el equipo **7** , tomo una decisión: robaron el pergamino de un equipo de Konoha, ¿su líder? Un tal Kabuto. Un espía de Orochimaru, que les ocasionaría muchos dolores de cabeza a futuro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Usaremos Jutsus de videojuegos, además de los Canon.**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Preliminares**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡El primer enfrentamiento, será entre: Haruno Sakura de Konoha vs Yamanaka Ino de Konoha! —dijo Hayate.

—No pienses que me ganaras Sakura, ni siquiera, estando en el equipo de Sasuke-Kun, me vas a ganar —dijo Ino seria, mientras que Sakura miraba de reojo hacia la tarima.

—No te preocupes, Ino-Chan —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa socarrona —No tengo intenciones de robarte al Chico-Emo.

—Esto será interesante —dijo Ino sonriente, antes de lanzarle una patada al rostro.

Sakura inclino su espalda hacia atrás, evitando la patada de Ino. Luego se acercó a la rubia con Chakra, tal y como Naruto, se lo había enseñado.

Estando cerca de la rubia Yamanaka, llevo sus manos al suelo.

— **Doton:** **Chikyū Kuranpu** **no Jutsu (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pinzas de Tierra)** —exclamo Sakura, llevando sus manos al suelo y un par de grandes y literales: pinzas de cangrejo, ataron a Ino —Perdiste.

Sin embargo Ino comenzó a brillar en una luz blanca y exploto, haciendo volar a Sakura.

La Haruno, consiguió mantenerse en pie y usando Chakra, se deslizo, en lugar de trastabillar —Nada mal, Ino-Chan.

— **¡Ninpo** **Mentaru Hirō** **no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Desgaste Mental)** —Sakura se agarró la cabeza, ya que el Jutsu de Ino, era como una jaqueca. Ino, llevo sus manos a la cintura y bajo la guardia, estaba segura de que había ganado, pero Sakura apareció sobre ella, dándole un golpe en la cabeza, antes de que ambas cayeran al suelo.

—Ambas están inconscientes… asi que ninguna pasara —dijo Hayate.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos se tomaron un respiro, tras dicho combate. Se notaba a leguas, cuan diferentes eran ambas chicas.

— ¡Rock Lee de Konoha vs Sabaku no Gaara de Suna! —dijo Hayate.

Lee se lanzó contra Gaara, lanzo un puño al frente, pero la arena protegió a Gaara.

Lee lanzo una patada, pero la arena se formó como un escudo. Desde el suelo, Lee lanzo una patada, ascendente. Pero la arena se formó como una ola y protegió a Gaara.

— **¡Ninpo: Sabaku no Shuriken no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Shuriken del Desierto)** —dijo Gaara, lanzando **5** Shuriken de arena.

Lee se lanzó hacia atrás, esquivando una Shuriken. Lanzo **2** Kunai's, que destruyeron **2** Shuriken's de arena; esquivo otras 2 y solo una le golpeo — _Es un golpe fuerte… bastante fuerte, pero aun asi, no puede cortarme_ —pensó Lee.

El chico de verde, esquivo la arena, haciéndose hacia atrás y luego lanzo una patada, que consiguió conectar con Gaara.

El chico de cabello rojo cayó a una buena distancia, pero la arena amortiguo el golpe.

Lee apareció frente a él y le dio una patada en la barbilla.

Sin embargo, la arena no le permitió elevarse mucho.

— **¡Ninpo:** **Sabaku no Mō** **no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Fauces de Arena)** —La arena se movió, bajo los pies de Lee, se alzó como un par de planchas con picos y se cerró sobre Lee… o eso pensaron todos.

Los que se encontraban viendo, se extrañaron, al ver como un polvo y algunos escombros pequeños de cemento, parecían seguir a Lee, quien sonrió.

Lee se movió rápidamente, dando un golpe a Gaara en el rostro y elevándolo en el aire, le enredo con sus vendas y le estrello contra el suelo. Ese Jutsu, ese Jutsu, completamente desesperado, dejo a Lee con el cuerpo casi molido.

Ahora Gaara, solo tenía que dar el golpe final —Luchaste muy bien, Lee-San —dijo Gaara, poniéndose de pie y reconstruyéndose con arena, antes de formar una "nube de arena" y llevar a Lee al hospital — _Sin embargo, Okasan, ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en ese chico de cabello rubio?_

— _ **Ese chico, es el Jinchuriki de tu tía Ritsuko y de tu bisabuela Kaguya**_ —dijo la Biju — _ **Solo quiero hablar con ellas…**_ _"_ _ **Además de que creo, que Naruto-Kun, tiene algo muy**_ _ **"especial"**_ _ **para mí**_ _"_

—El ganador es Sabaku no Gaara de Suna —dijo Hayate.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Nara Shikamaru vs Inuzuka Kiba! —dijo Hayate.

—No podrás vencerme, soy más fuerte que tú, además mis Jutsus son más potentes, que tus sombras, con las cuales no puedes hacer nada —dijo Kiba, sin notar, que Shikamaru, ya se había movido— **¡** **Shikyaku no Jutsu** **! (** **Jutsu en Cuatro Patas** **)** —Exclamo Kiba, colocándose en cuatro patas

Pero, para sorpresa de todos y de él mismo, no se movió en lo más mínimo— ¡¿Qué rayos pasa, porque no puedo moverme?!

—Quizás, sea por mi Jutsu —dijo Shikamaru, acercándose a él.

— ¿Cómo dices que se llama, este Jutsu? —Pregunto un molesto Kiba.

— **Kagemane no Jutsu (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** —dijo Shikamaru —Ríndete, estas en mi poder.

— ¡¿Y SI NO ME RINDO?! —Le reto Kiba, antes de ver como Shikamaru le quitaba la chaqueta y luego la camiseta— ¡Detente! —Grito Kiba— ¡Muy bien, me rindo!

—Bueno… Nara Shikamaru, es el ganador —dijo Hayate, con una gota, tras su cabeza —El siguiente combate será entre: Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha vs Yoroi de Konoha —Yoroi bajo a la plataforma de batalla, pero Sasuke, fue detenido, por Kakashi.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— " _No uses el_ _ **Ten no Juin**_ _, tampoco el_ _ **Sharingan**_ _"_ —Le susurro el Jōnin al oído. Sasuke se sorprendió, sabía que sus compañeros de equipo, no habían dicho nada, pero, entonces: ¿Cómo sabía Kakashi, sobre el **Fūin**? Él estaba seguro de que ni Naruto, ni Sakura, le habían dicho nada.

— _Creo que ahora lo entiendo_ —pensó Sasuke — _Chakra, en eso se basa el Fūin de ese tal Orochimaru. Si no uso Chakra, lógicamente, tampoco el Sharingan y por consecuencia, no puedo usar Ninjutsu… afortunadamente, Kakashi, me ha entrenado en Taijutsu._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ambos concursantes, se pusieron el uno frente al otro.

Yoroi se lanzó hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke retrocedió y lanzo una patada.

Yoroi le atrapo. Todos notaron, como el semblante de Sasuke cambio.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto tenía activo el Shisaigan.

—Naruto-Kun —le llamo Sakura — ¿Sabes, que le está pasando a Sasuke? —Naruto asintió.

—De algún modo, Yoroi, está absorbiendo su Chakra —dijo Naruto, cruzado de brazos —Esto es malo para él.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke le lanzo una patada con su otra pierna, liberándose del agarre de Yoroi y retrocediendo, se le veía agitado.

— ¿Te sientes cansado, pequeño Uchiha? —Pregunto Yoroi con mofa, antes de recibir un puño en su rostro, que lo envió contra una pared. Se acercó, lo tomo por sus ropas, le lanzo una patada en la barbilla, alzándolo al aire, en el aire, pudo darle otra patada, elevándolo aún más en el aire y luego pudo conectar, una patada contra la nuca de Yoroi, lanzándolo al suelo.

—El ganador, es Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha —dijo Hayate.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Admítelo, Kakashi —dijo Naruto —Él lucha bien y no dependió del Ten no Juin.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hyuga Hinata de Konoha vs Hyuga Neji de Konoha —dijo Hayate.

El combate inicio muy igualado, ambos miembros del clan Hyuga, lanzaban golpes del Juken.

Pero todo cambio, luego de 5 minutos de batalla, cuando todos vieron como Hinata escupía sangre y Neji golpeaba nuevamente, pero repitió los golpes y, fue muy tarde, cuando se percataron de que todos los golpes, iban dirigidos a un solo lugar: el pecho y por consecuencia, al corazón de Hinata.

Neji se alejó un par de pasos y luego libero una especie de onda de viento o de aire o quizás de Chakra, porque, Hinata salió volando, hasta golpear su espalda, contra un muro y escupir sangre.

—El ganador es Hyuga Neji de Konoha —dijo Hayate, quien se encontraba molesto, al igual que los demás. Neji se la había pasado insultando a Hinata, lo cual a más de uno le hizo enfadar.

Lee: se había comprometido a que, cuando se recuperara, patearía a su compañero de equipo.

Sasuke: Le lanzaría un par de Katon Jutsu a ese Hyuga desgraciado, por atreverse a hablar de ese modo de "su Hinata-Chan"

Naruto: Se comprometió a darle una paliza a ese Gaki, cuando dominara el ancestro del Juken: El Seikuken, que le seria instruido por su hermosa Kaguya-Hime.

—El ultimo combate —dijo Hayate —Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha vs Sabaku no Kankuro de Suna.

Kankuro libero su marioneta y las manos de la marioneta, sacaron Katanas, las cuales fueron contra Naruto.

Naruto salto, tan alto como pudo, esquivando ese ataque— **¡Tenryū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón del Cielo)** —El cuerpo de Naruto, se rodeó de viento, giro en el aire, generando ráfagas de viento en sus pies, para luego caer sobre Kankuro.

A causa de la gran patada de Naruto, el lugar se llenó de polvo.

Kankuro se mostró ileso luego de salir de la cortina de humo; pero a su marioneta, le faltaba un brazo.

Naruto se puso ante Kankuro a una buena distancia.

Kankuro movió algunos hilos, la marioneta abrió la boca y comenzó a disparar Senbon, hacia el rubio.

— **¡Fūton: Kaiten no Tate no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Escudo Giratorio)** —Naruto comenzó a girar, creando un domo de Chakra Fūton.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que Hinata, Neji e Hiashi, le miraban sorprendidos: Naruto acababa de usar el Kaiten del Clan Hyuga.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto llevo la pierna derecha al frente, la izquierda atrás, la mano derecha al frente con los dedos extendidos y la izquierda a la altura de su cintura.

Naruto se lanzó contra Kankuro, esquivando la marioneta y golpeándole **2** veces el pecho, **2** veces en el tórax y un golpe en el cuello.

Eso bastó para vencer al marionetista.

 **El ancestro del Juken el Seikuken (Puño Fluido), tenía un nuevo dueño y Naruto, tenía una Sexy Sensei (Kaguya).**

 **Lo siguiente: Seria un mes de entrenamiento y luego de eso, serían los combates finales.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Usaremos Jutsus de videojuegos, además de los Canon.**

 **::::**

 **09**

 **::::**

Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru y un chico de Otogakure que nadie supo, como consiguió pasar el examen.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Naruto-Kun, ¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunto Sakura, al verlo entrenar con Haku, Kaguya, Ritsuko y Tsunade.

—Estoy bien —dijo Naruto sonriente. El campo de entrenamiento del Yondaime, se congelo en buena parte —Nada mal, Haku-Chan.

—Arigato, Naruto-Kun —dijo Haku, era un enfrentamiento: Naruto vs Haku, Kaguya, Ritsuko y Tsunade — ¿Pero realmente sientes, que necesitas esta clase de entrenamiento? —Para las damas, era algo extremo, al hecho de enfrentarse a ellas 4. Sakura entrenaba Doton Jutsu e Iryō-Ninjutsu con Shizune.

—Sí, es necesario —dijo Naruto, haciéndose a un lado y atrapando un hueso, enviado por Kaguya a través de un portal y empuñándolo como una Katana.

Kaguya le sonrió a su novio, saco un hueso de la palma de su mano y se lanzó contra su novia.

— **¡** **Fūton:** _Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu_ **!** **(E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —Ritsuko lanzo, una esfera de viento, que alejo a Naruto de Kaguya —Nosotras, también estamos aquí, Naruto-Kun.

— **¡Hyoton: Kaze Kori no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Ráfaga de Viento Frio)** —Haku lanzo una ráfaga de viento frio, contra Naruto.

— _A juzgar por la velocidad a la cual, viene ese Jutsu, seguramente, será capaz de cortarme a la mitad_ —pensó Naruto, antes de ser cortado al medio por el Jutsu de Haku. Las chicas se asustaron, especialmente Sakura, quien estaba como espectadora, al ver el cadáver cortado a la mitad de su novio.

Ritsuko, Kaguya, Sakura y Haku, se acercaron, solo para revelar que era un tronco.

— ¡¿ **Kawarimi**?! —Se preguntó una sorprendida Haku.

— ¡Gran Jutsu, Haku-Chan! —dijo Naruto, quien tenía su **Shisaigan** activo y estaba parado de cabeza en la rama de un árbol.

— _Nada mal_ —pensó Haku sonriente— **¡Hyoton: Hyōryudan no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Dragón de Hielo)** —Haku estiro su mano, lanzándole a Naruto un dragón de hielo.

— **¡Fūton: Fūryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dragón de Viento)** —Naruto soplo un dragón de viento, que choco con el dragón elemental de Haku.

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **::::::::::::::::**

—Entonces… ¿Ya tenemos a nuestro guerrero definitivo? —pregunto Danzo sonriente a Orochimaru, quien estaba ante un tubo de gran tamaño, estaba lleno del líquido amniótico y en su interior, una chica.

—Guerrera… Definitiva —explico Orochimaru sonriente, antes de liberarla.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _ **Creo que actualmente, es lo suficientemente poderoso, como para intentar el Modo Control de Chakra**_ —pensó Ritsuko.

— **El problema, es que Naruto-Kun, no tendrá mucho tiempo, para poder intentar usar el Modo Control de Chakra, no quedan muchos días para el examen** —explico Kaguya

—Bueno Naruto-Kun, te enseñare, el Jutsu de tu padre, el Yondaime —dijo Yugao, Naruto noto que la mirada de su... amiga se ensombreció.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En los últimos días de entrenamiento, Naruto aprendió el **Rasengan** y a invocar la **Gudōdama** , aunque no podía usarlas por más de una hora.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #1**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Suficiente, Sasuke —dijo Kakashi, al ver a su alumno, cansado y casi sin Chakra, rodeado por una serie de Fūin, para controlar su Chakra y Jutsus.

— _Aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte_ —pensó Sasuke— ¡Intentémoslo de nuevo! —Kakashi sonrió, realizo un sello: un **Fūin** comenzó a adsorber el Chakra de Sasuke; Kakashi realizo una cadena de sellos, coloco sus manos en la tierra y un par de Golem de tierra salieron de la tierra.

—Ten cuidado Sasuke —dijo Kakashi leyendo su libro— Si no tienes cuidado, tu Chakra será adsorbido y solo dependerás del Chakra podrido del **Ten no Juin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 semanas después; Última fase del Examen**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Hoy estamos aquí, para la última fase del Examen Chūnin! —Dijo Hayate— ¡El primer combate será entre: Nara Shikamaru vs Hyuga Neji!

— ¡No podrás vencerme! —Dijo Neji— ¡El destino me ha elegido a mí…! —Neji tuvo que esquivar los Shuriken de Shikamaru.

— ¿Solo hablaras? —Pregunto Shikamaru con sueño y subió su mirada al cielo.

— ¡No te distraigas! —Grito Neji— **¡** **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** **!** **(** **Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas** **)** —Neji consiguió golpear a Shikamaru, dejándolo en el suelo.

— **¡Kage Nui no Jutsu! (Jutsu Costura de Sombras)** —Exclamo Shikamaru desde el suelo, sacando agujas de sombras, lacerando el cuerpo de su rival, lo cual era imposible, ya que todos los Tenketsu de Shikamaru, habían sido golpeados, él no debería de estar usando Chakra —Ríndete.

—El destino… el destino se ha puesto en mi contra —Murmuro Neji —Me… rindo.

—El… el ganador es… Nara Shikamaru —dijo Hayate, con una gota tras su cabeza —El siguiente combate será de: Sabaku no Gaara de Suna vs Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha.

—Voy a derrotarte, nadie podría jamás, vencer a un miembro del Clan Uchiha —dijo Sasuke sonriente, Gaara solo librero su arena —Si solo harás eso… **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Sasuke lanzo una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño.

Gaara solo realizo un gesto con su mano y un pilar de arena le cubrió —Eres fuerte... — Realizo el sello de la serpiente— _**"**_ _ **Suna no Tama"**_ _ **(**_ _ **Esfera de Arena**_ _ **)**_ —La arena se reunió a su alrededor y luego lo encerró en una esfera de arena.

Sasuke lanzo un puño, pero la arena actuó como un escudo de gran fuerza y dureza, quebrándole los huesos de la mano a Sasuke, además de que la arena se formó como picos.

— _Mierda_ —pensó Sasuke mirando su mano herida— _¿Es acaso que mi poder no ha aumentado, a pesar de todo este tiempo?_ —Sasuke se alejó de su rival y escalo un muro y su mano se rodeó de electricidad— ¡Chidory! —Sasuke se lanzó contra la esfera de arena, pero al golpear la esfera, la misma se formó como lanzas de arena, que laceraron los brazos de Sasuke.

Gaara rodeo su brazo derecho de arena, sostuvo a Sasuke con esa mano y lo lanzo contra un muro, golpeándolo hasta el cansancio.

—El ganador es Sabaku no Gaara de Suna —dijo Hayate, nadie dijo nada —El último combate será entre: Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha vs Hiroki de Oto.

— **¡** **Zankūha!** **(** **Ondas Decapitadoras** **)** —Exclamo Hiroki, lanzando una esfera de aire sónica, que lastimo seriamente a Naruto— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

—No —dijo Naruto colocándose de pie— ¡ **Fūton: Repusshō** **no Jutsu** **! (** **Elemento Viento: Jutsu Palma de Viento Violento** **)** —Naruto lanzo una ráfaga de viento, que lanzo a su rival al suelo.

— **¡Zankūha nai shikō! (Ondas Decapitadoras Supremas)** —Su rival estiro sus manos y lanzo una onda de aire contra su rival.

— **¡Fūton: Shuriken! (E. Viento: Shuriken)** —Naruto lanzo una Shuriken, rodeada de Chakra.

Hiroki cruzo sus brazos y realizo el Kawarimi. Pensó que le había esquivado, pero cuando deseo atacar, las armas de sus brazos, cayeron al suelo, dejándolo desarmado.

— ¡TÚ! —Grito Hiroki, reuniendo Chakra en sus manos y aplaudiendo, liberando una onda de sonido, que fue hacia Naruto.

— **¡Katon: Goka Mekkyaku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego)** —Naruto lanzo el Katon no Jutsu, más fuerte que conocía, literalmente cocinando a su rival y derrotándolo.

— ¡El Ganador es Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha! —dijo un sorprendido Hayate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Usaremos Jutsus de videojuegos, además de los Canon.**

 **::::**

 **10**

 **::::**

En realidad, nadie entendió como ocurrió: Los Shinobis de Oto, iniciaron un ataque inmediato, sobre Konoha, destruyendo la infraestructura y matando a varios, tras tomarlos por sorpresa.

— **¡Tenryū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo)** —Exclamo Naruto, saltando y dándoles puños sucesivos a la pareja de Shinobis de Oto.

— **¡Katon:** **Renzoku shita hinotama no Jutsu** **! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Esferas Consecutivas de Fuego)** —Exclamo Ryūzetsu, lanzando rápidas bolas de fuego, contra un grupo de Shinobis de Oto.

— **¡Doton:** **Chikyū no Kaimetsu-tekina ago no Jutsu** **! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Fauces Demoledoras de Tierra)** —Exclamo Sakura, colocando sus manos en el suelo, del cual salieron un par de muros espinosos y se cerraron, sobre los cuerpos de los desprevenidos Shinobis de Oto.

— **¡Ninpo:** **Shū Kōjō no Jutsu** **! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Estado Vegetal)** —Ino fue la siguiente, lanzando un Jutsu psíquico, que dejo a sus rivales en el suelo.

— **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** —Shikamaru y los Nara, detuvieron el avance de sus enemigos (literalmente)

— **¡Nikudan Sensha! (Jutsu Bola de Tanque Humano)** —Los miembros del Clan Akimichi, literalmente, pasaban por encima de sus rivales, mientras que los miembros del Clan Aburame, les atacaban con abejas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Azuma!—Grito Sarutobi, al ver a su hijo, tendido en el suelo a causa del veneno de Orochimaru.

—Nada mal, Azuma —Murmuro Orochimaru, quien estaba malherido, por un Katon Jutsu del Sarutobi menor —Pero bueno Sensei, ese veneno acabara con tu vida, solo… será cuestión de verte agonizar.

— **¡** **Tenryū no Yokugeki** **!** **(** **Alas del Dragón del Cielo** **)** —Naruto apareció y golpeo a Orochimaru, mientras que Kaguya y Ritsuko aparecían a su lado, saliendo de un portal de Kaguya.

—Hola… Naruto-Kun —dijo Orochimaru —Ese Jutsu que acabas de realizar fue interesante, aunque, lo más interesante, es que tú y tus… amigas, hayan entrado en mi Jutsu de barrera.

— ¿Crees que entrar y ese "Jutsu" fueron interesantes? —Pregunto Naruto sonriente, mientras que miraba a Kaguya. La albina, estiro una mano hacia Orochimaru y una pequeña Gudōdama apareció en su mano, antes de convertirse en una lanza que le corto un brazo al Hebi Sen'nin— ¿Qué tal eso, Orochimaru? —Naruto se rodeó con **4** Gudōdamas, al igual que Kaguya.

— **¡** **Fūton: Senpūken no Jutsu** **! (** **E.** **Viento** **: Jutsu Golpe Torbellino** **)** —Ritsuko soplo y su soplo, pronto se volvió una ventisca, que lanzo a Orochimaru, contra uno de los muros de la barrera.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tsunade estaba lanzando golpes de gran magnitud, contra los Shinobis de Oto que se acercaban a ella.

— **¡Katon: Rasengan! (E. Fuego: Esfera Giratoria)** —Jiraiya, lanzo el Jutsu de su alumno, contra un grupo de Shinobis de Oto, que acabaron por ser carbonizados —Vigila tu alrededor, Tsunade.

La rubia, rodeo sus puños de Raiton, sin dejar de lanzar golpes, a los Shinobis de Oto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kankuro usaba a su marioneta Karasu, para lastimar a sus rivales.

— **¡** **Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento** **Viento** **: Jutsu de** **Viento** **Cortante)** —Los rivales de Temari, volaban por el aire.

— **¡** **Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento Viento: Jutsu Devastación de Tormenta de Arena** **)** —Gaara manipulaba el **Fūton** y la arena, lanzando una ventisca de arena, que golpeo a varios Shinobis de Oto, matando a la mayoría.

Kankuro, manipulo su marioneta, mientras que parecía desmontarla en 4 brazos y 4 piernas, capturando a Kabuto —Ustedes asesinaron a nuestros padre… y luego quisieron manipularnos, para atacar Konoha.

—Es… una lástima, que no funcionara —Murmuro Kabuto, antes de que Gaara se parara a su lado y alzando su mano, mostrara un Kunai de arena.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que ocurre, cuando una gran cantidad de arena, entra en tu boca? —Pregunto Gaara.

—No tanto como tú —dijo un **Bushin** de Kabuto detrás de Gaara, aplicando un **Fūin** en el **Fūin** , que encerraba a Ichibi, solo para que Gaara liberara una gran cantidad de Chakra dorado y a su lado apareciera una chica de unos **16** años, cabello castaño claro, ojos dorados y vestida con un traje muy ceñido a su cuerpo.

— **¡Hikari-Chan!** —Grito Ritsuko, llegando al lado de su Imoto. Mientras que Kabuto escapaba.

 **Pasaron las horas y Konoha y Suna, resistieron la invasión de Oto.**

 **Luego de una larga charla, Hikari decidio quedarse al lado de su hermana, aunque Ritsuko, comenzó a pensar que quizás, no sería tan buena idea, ya que Hikari, no tenía pena, al lanzarle piropos "un poquito subidos de tono" a Naruto; que despertó los celos de Ritsuko y Kaguya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Usaremos Jutsus de videojuegos, además de los Canon.**

 **::::**

 **11**

 **::::**

Ritsuko había estado preocupada, ya de por sí, ella y Kaguya, "jugueteaban" con Naruto, aunque ambas respetaban que aún era un niño. Pero con lo mucho que la pelirroja y la albina se le insinuaban al rubio, ambas habían decido esperar a que él cumpliera ya fuera los 17 años o por lo menos los 18, para intentar algo con él.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze; 22:00**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _ **Los**_ _ **3**_ _(Naruto, Kaguya y ella)_ _ **pactamos, que esperaríamos a que él fuera mayor, aunque, conociendo a Hikari, no dudaría en propasarse con él**_ —pensó Ritsuko, por ello, estaba con insomnio esa noche— _**¡Ni hablar, yo tengo que ser la primera, además de que soy su primer amor!**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación, ya que por algún motivo, Ritsuko y Kaguya, habían decidido dormir con su hermana/nieta. Naruto solo necesito, un Jutsu Yamanaka y listo, ahora sabía a qué se debía todo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En dicha semana, hubo muchos cambios: Hiruzen dijo que Tsunade sería su sucesora y tomaría el puesto de Godaime; Hikari, había empezado a entrenar a Naruto, descubriendo que si bien, él no podía manipular la arena como Gaara, si podía manipular el carbón; También inicio un nuevo entrenamiento con: Ritsuko, Kaguya, Haku y Jiraiya; Por último, se enteró de que Sasuke, parecía querer luchar contra él y que le entregara todos sus Jutsus.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto decidio buscar a su Okasan (Tsunade) para pedirle algunos consejos de Taijutsu y pergaminos de Iryō-Ninjutsu, algo le decía, que le sería muy útiles a futuro.

Luego de conversar con la recepcionista, fue hacia la oficina de Tsunade, en el hospital, ya que no solo era la Hokage, sino que también era la gerente general y capitana médica.

— _Solo faltan_ _ **3**_ _puertas más_ —pensó, mirando las paredes — _Rayos, este lugar a veces parece un laberinto_ —Salió de sus pensamientos, al escuchar lo que parecía, ser una pelea en una de las habitaciones.

—Vamos Sasuke-Kun —dijo Ino —Tienes que comer, para poder recuperarte y…

— ¡Déjame en paz! —Grito Sasuke— ¡Si realmente, deseas que me recupere entonces, deja de ser un estorbo y lárgate, de aquí, perra! —Ino retrocedió con lágrimas en sus ojos, "su Sasuke-Kun" "Su querido Sasuke-Kun" la odiaba, claramente la odiaba con toda su alma.

 _ **(N/A: Imaginen a los autores con sonrisas cínicas en sus rostros, mientras que, escribían la reacción de Ino)**_

—Oye, Teme —dijo Naruto apareciendo —No deberías de tratar asi a la pobre, Ino —dijo el rubio fijándose en ella —No sé, porque insistes en querer agradarle a alguien como Sasuke —El Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos, mirando a Naruto fijamente —Alguien… que solo piensa en una venganza sin sentido y que, cuando la consiga, seguirá matando personas a diestra y siniestra por todo el mundo. Porque Ino, el destino de Sasuke, es el de ser un asesino en serie.

—Ven Dobe —dijo Sasuke sonriente —Vamos a fuera —Naruto mostro una sonrisa como la de Sasuke: Cínica.

— _Tenías razón nuevamente, Kaguya-Chan_ —dijo Naruto telepáticamente — _El destino de Indra y Ashura… es matarse el uno al otro, por toda la eternidad_ —Naruto siguió a Sasuke, mientras que Ino, iba en busca de ayuda.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Azotea del Hospital**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Aun no estas totalmente recuperado —dijo Naruto— ¿Por qué malgastar tu energía? —Sasuke activo su Sharingan y Naruto activo su Shisaigan.

Sasuke corrió hacia Naruto, lanzando un puño.

Naruto doblo su cuello y el puño de Sasuke, le paso por el lado.

Sasuke le lanzo una patada.

Naruto se agacho esquivando la patada y lanzo una patada barrida.

Sasuke cayó al suelo, se puso de pie y lanzo un puño.

Naruto esquivo el puño de Sasuke y le lanzo una patada.

Sasuke recibió la patada y salió volando, hasta golpear su espalda, con la reja.

— ¡Tú no mereces ese poder! —Grito un furioso Sasuke— ¡Solo los Uchiha, merecemos ese poder, somos los mejores de la aldea!

—Los mejores —repitió Naruto, mirándolo con el Shisaigan —Los mejores asesinando a sus amigos, por poder; los mejores controlando a otros en contra de su voluntad —Sasuke se comenzó a enfadar y libero el poder del Ten no Juin —Los mejores en Katon —Naruto sonrió. El Ten no Juin cubrió a Sasuke con los tatuajes de fuego negro— ¡Los mejores en ser asesinados por un solo Shinobi, quien decidio seguir a la aldea, antes que apoyar un golpe de estado! —Sasuke abrió sus ojos y el Ten no Juin retrocedió —Asi es Sasuke… El Clan Uchiha, planeaba una rebelión e Itachi, sencillamente, asesino a aquellos que apoyaban dicha rebelión, él prefirió serle fiel a Konoha.

Antes de darse cuenta, Sasuke tenía un Chidory en su mano e iba hacia Naruto.

Mientras que Naruto tenía un **Yūrei Rasengan (Rasengan Fantasma)** e iba hacia Sasuke.

En eso apareció Kakashi, desviando el Chidory de Sasuke, hacia una reja, dejando un gran agujero en la misma.

Sasuke sonrió y volvió su cabeza, pero su sonrisa se esfumo, al ver una de las paredes del hospital, justamente la cual había golpeado Naruto con su Rasengan, se encontraba agrietada.

— _¡Naruto! ¿Cuánto has avanzado?_ — Se preguntó Kakashi, quien sentía que le había fallado a Minato— _¿Cuánto has avanzado gracias a Ritsuko, Kaguya, Jiraiya-Sama y Tsunade-Sama?_ —Naruto sonrió y desapareció en un **Shunshin**. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi y Naruto, le informaron a Tsunade, sobre la batalla, en el tejado del hospital.

Era justo y como lo pensaba Tsunade. Sasuke estaba enfermo, con tal de conseguir poder. Tendría que pedirle al ANBU, vigilarlo, día y noche, antes de que una verdadera tragedia ocurriera.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ese mismo día, Yamanaka Fu, reviso a Sasuke, para una evaluación Psicológica, por órdenes Tsunade. Pero aún más importante: Por órdenes de Danzo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze 00:00**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura, había llegado a la Mansión Namikaze y le confeso a Naruto, que ella había sido, quien dio la alarma, ya que no deseaba, que Sasuke lastimara al chico, del cual ella se había enamorado.

Sakura se sonrojo tanto por sus propios pensamientos, que se tapó la boca con sus manos y desapareció en un Shunshin. Dejando a un divertido Naruto, sonriente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _¿Puedes sentirlo, Kaguya-Chan?_ —Pregunto Naruto telepáticamente, a la hora de la cena.

— _ **Si Naruto-Kun, puedo sentirlo sin siquiera molestarme**_ —le contesto Kaguya, quien comía su Ramen y una manzana.

—Muy bien —dijo Tsunade —Ustedes dos, están hablando telepáticamente, deberían de decirnos que les pasa.

— **El Chakra de Sasuke, se parece cada vez más, al Chakra de Indra-Otōto** —dijo Ritsuko, quien también podía sentirlo — **Pero aun asi, pareciera, que el alma de Indra-Baka, intenta escapar del cuerpo de Sasuke, para descansar en paz.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de NE**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Danzo le coloco su Fūin a Sasuke, quien cayo desmallado. Danzo deseaba que Sasuke, le fuera fiel a él y solo a él.

Pero ese segundo Fūin, tuvo el efecto opuesto: Las ansias de Sasuke, por conseguir el poder de Orochimaru, solo aumentaron y durante la noche, burlo a sus captores y escapo de Konoha.

En busca de poder

En busca de Orochimaru.

En busca de una muerte segura...

 **Porque ese, era el destino de todos los portadores del alma de Ōtsutsuki Indra.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Usaremos Jutsus de videojuegos, además de los Canon.**

 **::::**

 **12**

 **::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto aprendió junto con Sakura y Tsunade a realizar Fuinjutsu: Se podía sellar ropa, armas e incluso Jutsus en pergaminos.

Asi mismo, aprendió un Fuinjutsu: Kinjutsu. No tenía un nombre, los pergaminos de su madre no le daban un nombre, solo daban una descripción, pero Naruto, lo bautizo, por sí mismo.

«Sello de Chakra Especifico»

Y la descripción era la siguiente: Permite sellar una parte del cuerpo del ser humano, para que el Chakra no alcance dicha parte del cuerpo, negándole de esta forma, toda movilidad.

Tsunade, Ritsuko, Kaguya y Sakura; estaban sorprendidas, ante los avances de su hijo (para Tsunade) / novio (para las chicas)

—Sí, es realmente increíble, pero también, es aterrador —dijo Naruto, pasando a otro pergamino.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto Sakura y un recuperado Sasuke, salieron de Konoha, tenían una misión rango C, aunque el único con el título de Chūnin era Naruto, le fue otorgado por Tsunade, no por favoritismo hacia su hijo, sino por las grandes habilidades del rubio.

—Uzumaki Naruto —dijo una voz desde la nada —Necesitamos que nos acompañes.

— " _Un Genjutsu"_ —Susurro Sakura, pero antes de poder romperlo, Naruto libero un Chakra especial desde su Shisaigan, destruyendo el Genjutsu.

A un par de metros, vieron a un hombre de cabello azul en punta, piel azul con "injerto" de tiburón, enfundado en una capa negra con nubes rojas.

A su lado, un hombre de cabello negro, sus ojos mostraban el Sharingan y llevaba la misma capa que su compañero.

—Uzumaki Naruto —dijo el Uchiha calmado —Necesitamos que nos acompañes.

—Itachi —dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo al estoico Uchiha —Quiero que me digas, porque masacraste a los ancianos del Clan Uchiha.

—Te lo diré, si vienes con nosotros —dijo Itachi.

—Solo contesta la pregunta —dijo Naruto, liberando su Instinto Asesino, junto con su Chakra y su Magia, haciéndole recordar a Itachi sus "entrenamientos" con su Kushina-Sensei, cuando era Genin.

—Lo hice para probar mis habilidades —dijo Itachi, mientras que Sasuke se enfurecía.

—Eso ni tú, te lo crees —dijo Naruto sonriente, mientras que tomaba aire, para poder usar su magia— **¡Tenryū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón del Cielo)** —El Uzumaki, sonrió mientras que empleaba su magia, salto y genero grandes ráfagas de viento con sus pies, al tiempo que pateaba a Itachi y Kisame en sus rostros, mientras que giraba.

El sonido de miles de aves lleno el ambiente, mientras que Sasuke pasaba por el lado de Naruto e iba con el Chidory hacia Itachi.

Itachi uso su Kawarimi de cuervos, esquivando el Jutsu, reapareció detrás de Sasuke, le pateo en la espalda, le quebró el brazo derecho y lo lanzo contra un árbol.

— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Itachi lanzo su Jutsu firma.

— **¡** **Doton: Doryūheki** **! (** _E. Tierra_ : **Jutsu Pared de** _Tierra_ **)** —Sakura levando un muro, para protegerse ella y a sus compañeros.

— **¡Suiton: Goshokizame no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cinco Tiburones Hambrientos)** —Kisame lanzo **5** tiburones de agua hacia Naruto y sus compañeros, todos fueron capturados por los tiburones.

— **¡Tsukuyomi!** —Luego, fueron enviados al Tsukuyomi, pero para la sorpresa de Itachi, Kisame y Kakashi; Naruto se liberó fácilmente.

En el mundo real, Naruto estaba junto a Kaguya y Ritsuko.

— **¡** **Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu** **! (Hueso Ceniza de Mutuo Asesinato)** —Kaguya lanzo un hueso/lanza, que apareció por un portal detrás de Kisame, quien esquivo ese hueso, pero otro hueso/lanza apareció frente a él, perforándole el pecho, acabando con su vida.

Itachi se dio a la fuga.

Pero Sasuke nuevamente fue hacia él.

Itachi suspiro y uso uno de sus **Bushin Daibakuha (** _Clon_ **Explosivo)** para "esquivar" el **Chidory** de Sasuke.

Cuando Sasuke entro en contacto con ese Bushin, exploto, lanzando al Uchiha menor, varios metros hacia atrás. Haciéndole malherirse y tomar la decisión de ir en busca de Orochimaru, asi que rompió todo parámetro de la misión y fue hacia Otogakure, caminando a paso lento.

Sus compañeros, al ver lo que hacía, le atacaron, pero el poder del **Ten no Juin** se liberó.

Haciendo que su cabello se alargara y se volviera azul, su piel se volvió gris, sus ojos amarillos, un par de alas le salieron de la espalda.

Ritsuko y Kaguya volvieron al cuerpo de Naruto, Kaguya le ayudo a sentir el Senjutsu, junto con su Chakra: El cabello de Naruto se volvió blanco, en su mano derecha apareció un Shakujō y sus vestimentas se volvieron blancas y con 6 tomoes.

—Cuando te haya matado, buscare a ese desgraciado de Itachi… ¡Y lo matare a él, porque entonces, tú me habrás dado el Mangekyō Sharingan! —dijo Sasuke.

Esto era estúpido, hace 15 minutos, estaban en una misión y ahora, todo estaba por acabar de una forma tan contundente. Naruto vio a Sasuke activar su Chidory, que se volvió negro.

Naruto creo el Rasengan que se volvió lila.

Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro— **¡Gudōdama: Shīrudo!** —Una de las esferas negras, se puso ante Sasuke, deteniendo su Chidory y Naruto estrello su Rasengan contra el vientre de Sasuke.

Sasuke salió volando, hacia atrás.

Rápidamente, el rubio y el Nukenin, comenzaron una nueva batalla de Taijutsu, lo cual era bizarro se le mirara, por donde se le mirara.

— ¡Ya detente! — Le grito Naruto, lanzándole un puño al rostro— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —Pregunto.

— ¡Quiero matarte, Dobe! —Dijo Sasuke completamente desquiciado —Asi conseguiré el último nivel del Sharingan: El Mangekyō Sharingan.

—Ya veo —dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos, realizo sellos. Sasuke creo un nuevo Chidory y se lanzó contra él— **¡** **Fūjutsu Kyūin** **!** **(Bloqueo** _Sello de Absorción_ **)** —Naruto atrapo la mano de Sasuke, con su mano derecha, adsorbiendo el Raiton, lo cual dejo a Sasuke en Shock — **¡Shurado: Katana! (Camino Ashura: Katana)** —La mano izquierda de Naruto se volvió una Katana, con la cual corto las alas de Sasuke, luego volvió a activar el Gakido y adsorbió todo el Chakra corrupto del **Ten no Juin**.

Usar **2** caminos del Rinnegan por primera vez, lo dejo agotado, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al despertar, se encontró en Konoha.

Según supo por Ritsuko, Kaguya, Sakura y Tsunade. Sasuke fue llevado a juicio y encerrado en prisión.

Naruto le dio un beso a cada una de sus novias y a su madre, y luego salieron hacia la Mansión Namikaze.

 **Fin**

 **(N/A: Nosotros queríamos que este fuera el final, pero eso, lo dejaremos en sus palabras. Queremos que sepan que, si desean que sigamos escribiendo, entonces, no será Cannon con Shippuden, sino que tomara otro rumbo y posiblemente, más de una situación en la cual, algunos desearan arrancarse los cabellos, porque no somos buenos con el Shippuden, ya que nunca hemos podido vernos la serie entera y la última vez que lo intentamos, la idea no nos funcionó del todo (Naruto y Raynare))**

 **(N/A: Este podría ser el final y ya, pero lo dejaremos a que ustedes lo decidan. Si desean que sigamos escribiendo, necesitaremos que nos den ideas. Gracias)**


End file.
